


Широкие взгляды

by WTF Borderlands 2021 (fandomborderlands)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Background Relationships, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Pining, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, canon compliant (probably)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomborderlands/pseuds/WTF%20Borderlands%202021
Summary: Зейн просто хотел поговорить о мальчиках.Или о девочках.Не принципиально.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, тексты низкого рейтинга от WTF Borderlands 2021





	Широкие взгляды

— Моуз, — Зейн грузно упал на мешок, набитый вещами, рядом с Моуз, и посмотрел на неё со всей трагичностью, на которую только был способен закостенелый наёмный головорез. — Моуз! Моя дражайшая, бесценная боевая подруга, отрада моих глаз!

— Ну что ещё? — проворчала Моуз, не отрываясь от блестящего панциря своего механоида, на котором пыталась что-то нарисовать — то ли для устрашения противника, то ли для поднятия боевого духа союзников. Зейн прищурился, склонил голову набок, попытался посмотреть снизу вверх, но так и не понял задумки. 

— Поговори со мной, — скорбно попросил он и закинул руки за голову, потягиваясь и хрустя суставами. 

Моуз озадаченно моргнула и приподняла защитную маску на лоб.

— Это как нельзя располагает к разговору, — сказала она. — О чём-то… конкретном?

Зейн повёл плечом и скорчил забавную гримасу.

— Я надеялся, — заговорщически признался он, оглядевшись по сторонам и подавшись вперёд, — что мы поговорим о парнях.

Моуз закатила глаза и опустила маску обратно, снова принимаясь орудовать аэрозолью.

— Ты внезапен, как лосось в зарослях черники, — сообщила она. — С чего ты вообще взял… нет, знаешь что — я даже спрашивать не буду.

— А больше не с кем, — признался Зейн. — Не с ФЛ4Ком же, в самом деле. Если честно, — он снова огляделся по сторонам, как будто гараж, где Моуз приводила «Железного медведя» в порядок, был проходным местом, — я до сих пор не могу даже понять, как к нему обращаться. Или к ним? К нему, к ним… Андроиды, — и он сделал страшные глаза и попытался жестом изобразить сложности, которые испытывал в общении с товарищем по команде. — Кто их знает.

— Это единственное, что тебя останавливает? — скептически поинтересовалась Моуз, и Зейн серьёзно кивнул.

— Пусть я убийца, вор, подстрекатель, котрабандист, шпион и беспринципный ублюдок, но я человек широких взглядов, — он вздёрнул подбородок. — Возможно, слегка устаревших, — добавил он, чуть подумав и почесав бороду. — Но определённо широких. Широта души — моё второе имя!.. Так что да, единственное, что останавливает меня от разговора с ФЛ4Ком — это то, что я не знаю, как этот разговор завести. Но это не суть! Потому что сейчас я не с ФЛ4Ком, а с тобой, и я жажду, просто-таки алчу, поговорить с тобой о парнях. 

— Прекрасно, — фыркнула Моуз. — Ну, говори, раз пришёл.

— Не выговориться, — строго поправил её Зейн. — А поговорить. Вот ты! Что тебя привлекает в партнёре?

— В партнёре… — Моуз задумалась. — Пожалуй… Руки.

— Руки! — как-то странно хохотнул Зейн. — Руки — это прекрасно. Определённо. Гораздо лучше, когда руки есть, чем когда их нет. 

— Ты пытаешься что-то сказать? — уточнила Моуз, переключая в распылителе цвет, но Зейн только помотал головой и замахал рукой, чтобы она продолжала. — Н-ну… даже не знаю. Шрамы? — неуверенно сказала она и покосилась на Зейна.

— Шрамы, — Зейн задумчиво кивнул и вздохнул. — О да. Шрамы лишь украшают мужчину! Особенно когда за ними стоит трагичная история.

Моуз странно посмотрела на него, но Зейн снова откинулся назад и лишь мечтательно вздохнул.

— И нельзя забывать глаза, — протянул он. — Глаза — это окна души! И какая многогранная должна быть душа у того, у кого разные глаза, — непонятно добавил он, но Моуз на всякий случай кивнула.

— Да, — мягко согласилась она, невольно улыбаясь своим мыслям. — Глаза много значат. А ещё — татуировки…

Зейн вдруг посмотрел на неё, и Моуз втянула голову в плечи, с преувеличенным усердием принимаясь закрашивать намеченный раньше контур на пузатом металлическом боку. 

Зейн молча шевелил губами, проговаривая что-то про себя и загибая пальцы; затем вдруг просветлел и широко улыбнулся, снова обернувшись к ней.

— Моуз! — воскликнул он. — Забудь всё, о чём мы только что говорили, у меня новое предложение. 

— Ну, — буркнула она, уже жалея о том, что не прогнала его из гаража ещё с первым.

— Давай пойдём куда-нибудь выпить и поговорим о девочках!

Рука с аэрографом предательски дрогнула и сорвалась вниз, оставляя безобразную линию поперек почти готового рисунка (не то чтобы кто-нибудь смог бы понять, что это вышло не нарочно). Моуз уставилась на Зейна, задрав маску и случайно мазнув перепачканными в свежей краске пальцами по щеке.

— А что? — Зейн пожал плечами. — Сказала бы сразу, что ты не по этой части, я-то по всем сразу. Я же сказал — я человек широких взглядов! Ну так что, ты в деле?

Моуз посмотрела на свой рисунок, затем на Зейна, и наконец — на почти пустую банку с фиолетовой краской.

— А знаешь, почему бы и нет, — сказала она, спрыгивая со стремянки. — Только чур ты угощаешь.


End file.
